Confessio
by belovednephilim
Summary: Há algum tempo Asuna descobrira que uma separação muito longa de seu professor iria lhe machucar profundamente. Mas e o jovem Negi? O que será que ele sentiria agora que estavam prestes a se reencontrar? Um sonho louco tem chances de dar certo?


Mahou Sensei Negima © Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

**A**suna Kagurazaka e cia. haviam acabado de aportar em Ostia. A mística ilha flutuante traria a elas um encontro com seu professor mirim, Negi Springfield. Ou assim esperavam. Todas ali; Kaede, Setsuna, Konoka e até a própria Asuna sabiam do segredo do pequeno Negi: Ele era, na verdade, um mago – como aqueles que se viam nos _RPGs_, só que numa escala assustadoramente real.

Num primeiro momento, apenas as alunas _que sabiam_ este segredo iriam a uma viagem com ele ao _Mundus Magicus_, a fim de procurar pistas sobre o pai do garoto, o renomado _Thousand Master_. No entanto, na equipe _negima_ nada seguia os padrões da normalidade: Algumas alunas curiosas sobre o que o jovem iria fazer nas férias embarcaram – sem suspeitar de nada – nesta arriscada empreitada, de penetras. A confusão já estava armada ao chegarem, e tudo piorou com os ataques surpresa de _Fate Averruncus_, um garoto impertinente e misterioso que impediria o sucesso à Negi de todas as formas que encontrasse para fazê-lo.

Ako, Akira, Makie, Yuuna, Natsumi. Essas foram as garotas curiosas. As que não sabiam _nada_ sobre 'magia'. Elas assistiram tudo, ainda sem acreditar; uma luta feroz entre Negi – auxiliado por Asuna, Setsuna, Kaede, Kuu Fei e etc – e Fate, com seu próprio séquito de garotas servis.

Recordam-se de um ponto em que tudo parecera perdido: Setsuna jazia no chão, inconsciente; as asas sem viço, o corpo destituído de vigor como o de uma boneca quebrada, ensanguentado. Konoka, sua melhor amiga que, consciente ou não, possuía sentimentos bem maiores que amizade pela outra garota estava próxima ao desespero.

Negi também não se saía muito melhor – era golpeado diversas vezes por Fate que ostentava o cínico esboço de um sorriso enquanto esquivava-se com destreza das _Sagita Magica_ do professor prodígio, atirando perigosas magias em resposta.

O garoto maquiavélico já possuía em mente o medonho golpe final; Desviando-se de um soco direto do mago mirim, flutuou ao ar, recitando, a voz inabalável:

-_**Visiu Tal Li Siutal Vangeit**__, Oh, templo do poço do sono da morte na terra..._ – Uma chama verde misteriosa surgira em sua mão direita – Nós já completamos nosso objetivo, como podem ver – A luz verde transformara-se em uma grande bola, que se ramificou para todos os lados em raios indômitos – _Pilar de pedra de Hades._

Agora os raios haviam se juntado, tomado a forma de poderosos pilares translúcidos em tons verdejantes que alcançavam o teto do local – acoplando-se às colunas que faziam parte do centro do portal de onde vieram, soltando-as de suas estruturas, pedaços de rocha indo para todos os lados. No centro de tal pandemônio estava o intragável Fate.

_-Ja na. – _E desaparecera.

As espessas colunas começaram a despencar; os membros do time negima – também conhecidos entre eles como _'Ala Alba'_ – em pânico. Elas acertaram toda a estrutura do 'aeroporto' fazendo todo o chão tremer e os gritos de terror se intensificar.

_Sua realidade agora será um presente meu._

Círculos mágicos abriram-se debaixo dos pés de cada uma das alunas – de Negi, Anya e de Kotaro. O arminho e braço direito do jovem mago logo notou o que estava acontecendo e gritou, em desespero:

-_Aniki_, isto é uma magia de deslocamento forçado!

-Eles destruíram a corrente do portal, a ponte que liga este mundo com o outro – Alertou Anya – Provavelmente a magia de travessia do portal que faz virmos juntos está descontrolada!

-Pessoal, não se separem um do outro! Deem as mãos! – Implorou o professor ao descobrir as abomináveis notícias.

Houve uma grande explosão no local – todos arremessados para uma espécie de labirinto em uma dimensão paralela; o nada. Já não sentiam mais o chão, flutuavam sem rumo no local desconhecido onde só se era visível paredes tremeluzentes arroxeadas que impediam qualquer contato com o mundo exterior. A sensação de queda sem fim apavorou a todos.

Tentaram-se agrupar como Negi dissera, mas tudo estava sendo em vão. O professor mirim, em meio à confusão e perda eminentes, ainda tentou encontrar aquela que, fisicamente e emocionalmente, era a que se encontrava mais perto:

-Negiiii – Asuna gritou, como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos.

-Asuna-saaaan- estenderam as mãos um para o outro, contudo não conseguiram alcançar. Parecia uma piada de muito mau gosto do destino, que os queria separar, aniquilar. _Dividir para conquistar_. Parecia que o inimigo já houvera descoberto **––** muito antes dos protagonistas de tal drama que a união daqueles dois seria impossível, que separá-los seria a maior vantagem que conseguiria, mais do que separar qualquer outra dele. _Mais do que qualquer outra._

Uma grande rocha passou por eles, impedindo de uma vez por todas o contato. Mais gritos foram escutados de todos os lugares – e, ao mesmo tempo, de lugar nenhum. Nenhum deles tinha rara pista do outro. E então o grupo fora sugado por completo.

O nada havia tomado conta. O pesadelo apenas começara.

Num resumo prático, todas as garotas haviam se separado, e agora, depois de muitos percalços estariam juntas de novo, em poucas semanas, _se tudo ocorresse como o planejado_.

Não cabe aqui narrar todas as aventuras já passadas, visto que novas aventuras esperavam as jovens alunas e seu pequeno professor prodígio a partir de agora – aventuras semelhantes as que já tiveram, aventuras mais perigosas, e aventuras que, apesar de tudo o que já haviam passado se revelariam ainda mais letais não para o corpo – mas para o coração.

Sobretudo a particular e louca aventura que esperava por Asuna Kagurazaka nos dias sequentes.

Falando na garota ruiva enfezada – ela havia se separado de suas companheiras para procurar a melhor rota de fuga, caso algo desse errado – por culpa de Fate e suas servas o desembarque ao _Mundus Magicus_ havia transformado Negi e suas alunas em possíveis terroristas, e suas cabeças estavam à prêmio. Qualquer deslize poderia ser fatal e a garota queria ter a situação toda sob controle – ou o tanto de controle que as circunstâncias lhe permitiam, de qualquer forma.

"_Bem, o aeroporto e o porto pesqueiro ficam ali... Na verdade como estamos em uma ilha voadora, se conseguirmos voar poderemos fugir de qualquer lugar..."_ – Pensava a garota, enquanto percorria as ruas de Ostia, de forma calculada. Ela só não podia compreender o que diabos se pescavam no porto, visto que a ilha se localizava no céu.

"_Se basta fugirmos até a praia (?), vai ser fácil definir uma rota de fuga."_ – continuou a pensar, um pequeno mapa em suas mãos.

-Hm, então o que falta é... hã?

Mas ela nunca concluiu o que faltava, acabara por encantar-se em demasiado ao virar uma esquina e se deparar com a paisagem que estava diante dos seus olhos: Eram grandes colunas construídas seguindo um padrão de arquitetura grega, parecendo se erguer como um glorioso e antigo coliseu. Havia um tanto de vegetação rasteira e então as bordas da ilha flutuante. Asuna percorria tudo com os pés, com os olhos, fascinada. A garota não podia dizer – não realmente – porque uma poderosa sensação de nostalgia a dominava agora, enquanto prosseguia sua caminhada de exploração.

Estava tão distraída em pensamentos que seus pés se moviam de forma contínua e mecânica – até deparar-se com uma pequena escadaria e o que parecia um palco a céu aberto com grandes colunas gregas sustentando um pequeno 'teto' dividido e encurvado, mas não havia paredes. No centro, ao chão, um grande círculo mágico estava desenhado – parecia ser somente um pedaço decorativo, no entanto.

Asuna parou, estupefata; tinha quase certeza que _esteve_ naquele lugar antes, há muito, muito tempo atrás. "Mas isso seria impossível!" – ralhou consigo mesma. Culpara o cansaço. Não existia, de maneira nenhuma, uma forma dela ter estado lá antes e mesmo que...

-Ei, Asuna! Venha aqui! – Ouviu uma voz lhe chamar. A voz lhe parecia estranha, e ao mesmo tempo _estranhamente_ _familiar_.

Ao virar-se para ver quem lhe chamara – uma espécie de _déjà vu_ lhe domara os pensamentos e num súbito via-se pequena de novo, virando-se e encarando um sorridente Nagi Springfield no alto das escadas:

-A vista daqui é muito melhor.

-Na... Nagi! – A menininha **–– **a própria Asuna, mais jovem, parecia completamente surpreendida.

-Venha pra cá! – Nagi a chamou mais uma vez, um sorriso no rosto, o sol escaldante refletindo os cabelos rubro-negros.

-Espera! – Num piscar, era a 'Asuna grande' outra vez. Subira o pequeno lance de escadas como se todas as respostas para suas dúvidas internas estivessem naquele palco.

-Nagi! – Chamou, inconsciente. Nem se dera conta de que uma pequena figura ali estava, refletindo, pesarosa.

Ao ouvir o nome do pai sendo chamado, o pequeno Negi girou. Não pode acreditar quando vira que uma de suas alunas – uma das mais queridas – estava às suas costas.

-Asuna-san, é você! – Repetiu, repleto de felicidade.

-Ne... Negi! – A jovem ainda não acreditava; depois de tanto, tanto tempo ele estava ali, à sua frente.

Não resistira: puxou-lhe as bochechas e dera-lhe pequenos socos na cabeça, como forma de comprovar se isto era outro de seus devaneios. Era real.

Lágrimas afloraram de seu rosto, e ela o agarrara – como era de praxe, em todos os seus reencontros. A saudade era tanta que não percebera estar sufocando o menino.

Desculpou-se, um sorriso bobo nos lábios, os olhos verdes chorosos. O mini professor estava muito vermelho com o gesto de carinho inesperado de sua aluna mais bruta.

Asuna nunca poderia dizer o porquê, mas sentia que dessa vez era _diferente_. Estava deveras preocupada com seu professor, seu amigo. Ela não saberia como ia lidar com tudo se ele não estivesse bem, ela não saberia como _continuar_.

Sua alegria, sua tristeza eram tantas que acabara por lhe abraçar outra vez, caindo sobre o corpo do garoto.

- Eu estava preocupada... De verdade. – chorava, apertando-o contra seu peito quase maternal - _Baka Negi_.

-Asuna-san... – Negi sorriu. À essa altura, lágrimas também cobriam-lhe os grandes olhos castanhos. Ele retribuiu o abraço:

-Eu também. Que bom... Que você está bem. – respondeu, aliviado.

Depois de algum tempo abraçados, voltaram a conversar normalmente. Negi contou-lhe suas peripécias, Asuna compartilhou as suas. Seguindo as instruções de Jack Lacan, o professor lhe deu um remédio, sem que Asuna soubesse os efeitos, para que se desfizesse daquelas perturbadoras "memórias" – alegando que era uma espécie de doença não-perigosa que aflorava no mundo mágico.

Falando em Jack, o próprio surgira por ali poucos segundos depois – provavelmente por escutar a conversa, enérgico.

-Então _essa_ é a Asuna – disse, bem-humorado.

Asuna apenas o encarou curiosa, sem saber de quem se tratava – apesar de alguma coisa no guerreiro robusto lhe parecer incômoda, familiar.

Não lhe dera tempo para pensar, no entanto. O moreno platinado tratara de checar o crescimento da garota _cutucando-lhe os seios_.

-Ela está bem crescidinha, hein! – Concluiu, um sorriso depravado no rosto. Negi cuspira, sobressaltado. Asuna, em resposta, lhe dera um soco épico, fazendo o musculoso errante despencar da cidade flutuante de Ostia.

Ou assim pensaram Negi e Asuna, assustados, quando no segundo seguinte Jack reaparecera ao lado dos jovens, um sorriso apologético no rosto e um pequeno curativo que surgira do nada em sua cara.

Aluna e professor gritaram. E Asuna percebeu a _semelhança_ que havia detectado em Lacan no momento em que o vira: Ele lhe lembrava ferozmente Albireo Ima. _Ele não passava de um pervertido._

Aquele tinha sido um dia tranqüilo – se comparado com tudo o que passara – Negi concluiu. Estava tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem – ainda existiam muitas coisas pendentes e um longo plano a ser seguido. O garoto suspirou, estava preocupado.

-Hey, cebolinha – Asuna veio a seu encontro, coçando os olhos – Já passa da meia-noite. Que `cê ainda tá fazendo de pé, moleque? – ralhou, sonolenta.

-A-Asuna-san...

-Olha – Ela postou-se ao lado do professor mirim, encostada na mureta adornada em destaques da arquitetura grega **––** como tudo naquela cidade, admirando a bela paisagem de Ostia pela extensa varanda da taverna onde Ako, Akira e Natsumi haviam sido feitas escravas.

-Você não tem que se esforçar sozinho o tempo todo, eu sei que andou fazendo umas coisas perigosas, até estúpidas. Eu só queria que você soubesse... – ela respirou fundo, sustentando seu olhar culpado – Eu sou sua parceira, Negi. E assim como você está se arriscando, eu também já me arrisquei muito até aqui.

-Asuna-san...

Asuna encarou um ponto fixo no céu estrelado, tentando soar séria e não chorar:

-Negi – os 'dois-amores' ruivos presos pelos sininhos balançavam ao sabor do vento. Ela tinha um perfume gostoso, Negi concluiu corando. – Eu sou sua parceira, e eu faria qualquer coisa que estivesse ao meu alcance pra te ver bem. Qualquer coisa. E além disso...

Desde que conhecera Asuna achara-a parecida _demais_ a sua própria irmã, Nekane. Nekane concordara, estranhamente preocupada, Negi pensou **––** logo que chegaram ao mundo mágico encontrara sua irmã, e ela lhe dissera coisas estranhas e lhe alertara sobre a busca que pretendia fazer, desejando boa sorte.

-Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse, não foi, pivete! Mesmo eu me esforçando tanto e...

O tempo parecia ter mudado, uma tempestade parecia estar a caminho. Asuna parecia furiosa. Negi tentou concertar a situação, corado, nervoso e com muito, _muito_ _medo_.

Sim, quando sua preciosa aluna ficava furiosa, ela possuía meios de criar _sua própria tempestade_.

-SEU CEBOLINHA MALDITO! – Gritou, indo em direção ao garoto, pronta para socá-lo. Negi corria e chorava, gritando "não, Asuna-san, não!" e ela o perseguia, ferina. Não podia acreditar que havia despejado seu coração de forma tão descuidada só para ver o garoto se distrair com qualquer coisa estúpida e deixá-la falando sozinha. Não deveria ter permitido o coração tomar-lhe o controle, nunca mais... _nunca mais diria aquelas palavras_, nem se fosse ameaçada de morte.

Ouviu-se um relâmpago próximo. A chuva começava a cair.

Negi continuou correndo em círculos, chorando desesperado, numa vã tentativa de preservar sua vida. Asuna o perseguia, mais possessa do nunca houvera estado antes, e Negi não entendia a razão. Isso porque o professor mirim não tinha escutado as últimas palavras da jovem aluna.

-Eu fui sincera, eu disse tudo o que tava entalado aqui – ela apontou para o seu peito, lacrimosa, sem parar de correr um único minuto – e você... você...

-Asuna-san! – Negi gritou, indo ao socorro da aluna **––** e amiga, prevendo o pior. A chuva havia aumentado consideravelmente agora, e, num ato desesperado, a ruiva havia trocado os passos, prestes a escorregar.

Se para Negi tudo parecia acontecer de forma muito lenta, na realidade foi tudo mais rápido do que ele previra; Asuna escorregara, ele fora ao seu encontro, tentando impedir e o frio e a chuva o fizera espirrar. O _flans exarmatio_ do pequeno mago fizera Asuna ficar apenas com o casaquinho que usava por cima da blusa e calcinha. Negi não percebera. De olhos fechados, correra e acabara por derrapar no chão molhado, um pouco antes de Asuna que caiu em cima dele.

-_Ai!_ – gemeu a ruiva, muito molhada **––** e corada. – Cebolinha, `cê tá...!

Asuna percebeu que estava _praticamente pelada_ – Negi sob seu corpo. Não que aquela tivesse sido a primeira vez, mas todas as ocasiões foram _embaraçosamente iguais_. Bem, quase todas.

Essa era diferente. Asuna havia dito coisas que não poderia voltar atrás, e o garoto lesado não havia escutado _nenhuma palavra!_ Ódio e vergonha lhe dominavam, ela tentou se levantar, mas uma fisgada no braço esquerdo evitou fazê-lo.

-_Ai, Asuna-san, me... me... per..._

-Esquece – ela suspirou, ainda sobre ele. O leve palpitar de seu coração e o vaivém de sua respiração o fizeram corar – Você não ouviu mesmo, acho que não tem problema.

-Ma-mama-mas Asuna-san...! Eueeu-e-eu...

Asuna sentou-se com cuidado, Negi a seguindo. A chuva estava quase cessando agora – ela não se lembrava de quando havia chovido no mundo mágico, muito menos que em _Ostia_ podia chover, considerando sua localização. Mas climografia e geografia nunca foram os pontos altos da garota – nenhuma matéria escolar o era, na verdade – então preferia esquecer sobre este estranho fenômeno da natureza.

Permaneceram em silêncio, envergonhados demais para falar qualquer coisa, sentados, encarando-se. E molhados. O instinto de Asuna falara mais alto, ela passou seus braços sobre os ombros de Negi.

-A-asuna-san...

-Calado, ainda não te perdoei. É só pra tu não passar frio.

Agora eles estavam um do lado do outro encarando o nada, sem coragem para proferir qualquer palavra. Em momento algum passou pela cabeça deles que poderiam entrar e se secar... Até Negi dar outro espirro.

Por sorte este não atingiu Asuna, ou ela estaria _do jeito que viera ao mundo_, não que estivesse muito longe disto. Embora nenhum dos dois quisesse se afastar um do outro, eles teriam que entrar e se secar. E dormir, porque amanhã seria outro longo dia. Negi ainda tinha o torneio de lutas para se preocupar entre outras coisas.

Embora, depois de tanto tempo separados, o desejo de Asuna era monopolizá-lo um pouco, como no começo. Não que ela estivesse apaixonada por aquele pirralho ou qualquer coisa do tipo, era só... preocupação. E saudades. E nada mais.

-Então, Asuna-san, acho que vou entrar.

Ela acenou. E a despeito do frio que sentia por não estar vestindo quase nada, continuou a observar as estrelas por mais algum tempo.

Havia algo mágico sobre observar as estrelas de um lugar tão alto, refletiu. Os astros pareciam mais brilhantes que o normal, e também mais palpáveis. Como se pudessem ser alcançados. Como se todos os sonhos, mesmo os mais loucos, pudessem ser realizados.

A garota sorriu e decidira que já tivera o bastante por um dia. Ela também precisava estar descansada, um ataque inesperado de Fate e seu harém poderia ocorrer a qualquer momento.

Asuna acordou sentindo um perfume suave, um tanto adocicado empesteando todo o quarto. Sim, a palavra era _empestear_, não entendia como alguém exagerava tanto no perfume daquele jeito, para ela, só sabonete e shampoo eram suficientes. Virou-se, ainda sonolenta, para dar de cara com algo macio roçando seus seios. Num segundo, já não sentia mais sono.

A ruiva se afastou rapidamente do que quer que fosse e gritou, trazendo consigo a longa e macia coberta branca.

Konoka e Setsuna, que dormiam no quarto ao lado, entraram de supetão, os olhos saltando das órbitas ao encararem a cena: Asuna sentada próxima ao futon com a coberta cobrindo-lhe o corpo, os olhos fixos onde antes deitara.

No futon, não era difícil prever, estava um manhoso Negi, que acabara de acordar e não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ao abrir os grandes olhos castanhos e olhar em volta, apenas dissera:

-Uéee, eu achei que já havia parado com essa mania de invadir a cama da Asuna-sa... – Sua frase fora interrompida pelo punho direito de Asuna em sua cabeça – Ai, ai! Asuna-saaan! Isso dói! _Bunheeeeeeeeeeem...!_

-Deixa de ser precoce, moleque – resmungou, vermelha – E ainda fica desabotoando meu pijama enquanto dorme!

Konoka e Setsuna, passado o susto, apenas riram. Poderia esta ser uma manhã como outra qualquer – não fosse o ouvido certeiro e inconveniente de Paru, que agora estacionava a grande nave escarlate e com formato de peixe_ muito estranho_ na janela do quarto de Asuna, saindo lá de dentro e pulando no quarto da outra garota com bastante precisão. Um sorriso malicioso brotava dos lábios:

-AHÁ! Eu sabia! Sabia que assim que se encontrassem iam matar as saudades um do outro... Oh. Meu. Deus. A Nodoka vai ficar tão desapontada... Imagino o que ela vai dizer, se eu, por um acaso, passar essa informação sem querer e...

-NÃO É NADA DISSO, PARU! – Asuna disse, mais vermelha que o normal. Não entendia porque seu coração saltitava tão loucamente. Não havia sido a primeira vez que o Negi escapulia para sua cama, e, muito provavelmente, _não seria a última_. E, de certa forma, a maioria das garotas sabia deste hábito tão... peculiar de seu pequeno professor, não havia porque...

Mas o coração de Asuna não dizia isso, ela sentia-se como se houvesse cometido um crime; talvez fosse aquilo que dissera ontem, talvez fosse o sonho desagradável que tivera, talvez...

A jovem ruiva não pensou muito: Pegou Negi pelo colarinho e o lançou em direção à janela, gritando. Nesse momento, as outras garotas: Ako, Chiu, Natsumi tinham subido e fugido do serviço só pra ver o que estava acontecendo. Asuna passou por elas correndo sem nem saber porque o fazia. Só o que sabia era que precisava de uma ducha fria. _Muito fria_.

Haruna conseguiu pegar Negi no colo como um pequeno bebê, no momento em que ele ia se chocar contra a parede:

-Como é levinho, sensei! – Comentou, divertida, colocando-o no chão. Ele parecia triste. – Que houve?

-A... Asuna... – E abriu o berreiro.

Asuna estava em uma das fontes termais de Ostia, tentando acalmar seus pensamentos. O que queria era um banho frio, mas não havia nenhuma cachoeira ou rio próximos, e ela não ia dar o luxo de se afastar demais da cidade sozinha – confusa ou não, eles ainda estavam enfrentando um perigo eminente.

Suspirou, abandonando a cabeça levemente no encosto de pedra. Fechou os olhos. Esperava que o vapor e a água quente afastassem todos os seus devaneios. Só de pensar que logo estaria com Negi outra vez, só de pensar que não o queria longe dela, só de imaginar... Aquelas reações pareciam as mesmas, mas a garota percebia que algo mudara. Seria possível estar apai... apai...

-Quando eu sinto 'fedor' de amor, eu geralmente não erro.

Asuna perdeu o equilíbrio dos pés, onde apoiava parte de seu corpo e sentiu-se escorregar pelo susto. Engoliu boa parte da água quente e emergiu tossindo, afobada:

-Mas que diabos! (_cof cof_) Paru!

-Eu mesma, pequena sardinha – Haruna lhe deu um de seus sorrisos genuínos – O que está fazendo aqui? Refletindo sobre o terrível pecado que cometera ontem à noite? – Paru sentou-se ao lado da colega, aproveitando as delícias das fontes termais.

-Não houve nenhum pecado cometido – Asuna murmurou, amuada – Pensando bem, nem sei o que você está fazendo aqui.

-Fui encontrada pela Asakura e as outras, na verdade. Mas isso não tem muita importância. É só isso que tem a me dizer? Achei que fôssemos confidentes...

-Você é amiga da Nodoka. Sabe que ela gosta do Negi, o que você quer que eu lhe diga?

-A verdade. – sorriu, seus olhos apertados como os de um felino – Como amiga dela, também lhe devo isto, certo!

-A verdade é que aconteceu o mesmo de sempre, o Negi só... só invadiu minha cama.

-Então porque uma reação tão desesperada de sua parte? Foi como eu pensei, não! Hahah, quem diria...

-EU NÃO GOSTO DELE! – Asuna gritou tão alto que por um momento, todas as garotas que estavam nessa ala das fontes encararam as estudantes de Mahora. A ruiva escondeu seu rosto, vermelha, apenas os olhos parcialmente visíveis.

-Pois pra mim parece exatamente o contrário, mas você quem sabe. O Negi-sensei parecia muito triste quando eu o deixei, hoje de manhã. Logo depois de você quase tentar matá-lo, sabe...

-Foi reflexo – Asuna reclamou baixinho.

-Ele disse que, por algum motivo, apesar de já estar acostumado com suas... erm, reações, alguma coisa parecia... Diferente, errada.

Asuna sobresaltou-se, era como se seu professor descrevesse o que ela sentia, como se a separação os tornasse mais atados, como se o reencontro os tivesse despertado para algo que até agora nenhum deles havia percebido.

_O amor_.

Pegou-se sacudindo a cabeça, veemente, em negativa. Estava cheia de dúvidas, incertezas. Saber que Negi compartilhava do mesmo turbilhão de sentimentos...

-Espera, ele só tem dez anos, você não está querendo que eu acredite nisso, né? – Asuna questionou, carrancuda.

-Por que eu mentiria para você, bobinha? Ainda mais sobre os sentimentos tão puros de uma criança... Que foi profanada noite passada.

-COMO EU DISSE, NÃO ROLOU NADA ENTRE A GENTE, TÁÁÁÁ! – Ralhou, fazendo todas as atenções voltarem às duas novamente.

-Tá – Paru concordou finalmente, enigmática. – Entendi.

E Asuna concluiu que era melhor quando ela colocava as besteiras pra fora.

O dia passou numa velocidade estupidamente rápida desde então – logo pela manhã Negi (como 'Nagi') ajudou Akira, Ako e Natsumi nas compras. Ao chegar à taverna, seu dia resumia-se a treinos, lutas e outros pequenos serviços. Seu amigo – e rival – Kotaro também treinava bastante, eles precisavam ficar fortes num período muito curto de tempo.

Negi não vira Asuna o dia todo – algo sobre vigiar a cidade e procurar por mais pistas – ela, Konoka, Paru, Kaede e Setsuna saíram muito cedo. Sendo uma criança, ele não entendia porque doía tanto, agora que finalmente tinham se reencontrado, um curto período de separação parecia tirar-lhe todas as energias.

Achou que havia crescido, achou que não precisava mais da Asuna como um estepe de sua irmã, que poderia se virar sozinho. Ledo engano. Ele continuava a depender de Asuna, e agora, mais do que nunca, ele precisava de Asuna _pelo que ela era_ – não como uma substituta qualquer. Ela era _importante_ de um jeito que nem sua irmã nem nenhuma de suas outras alunas jamais fora. E nesse momento o jovem prodígio percebera o que o movia todo esse tempo. O que o tornava, dia a dia, mais forte – o fato de que queria superar, melhor, se igualar em poderes com aqueles a quem mais estimava; Seu pai, sua mestra, _e Asuna_.

O fato de que ele queria ser igual a ela, porque ele a estimava. Porque ele não podia suportar perdê-la – não outra vez. E, acima de tudo, o fato de que...

-Negi-sensei?

Ouviu uma voz às suas costas: Era Setsuna.

-Ah, Setsuna-san – Ele se virou rapidamente, quase trocando as pernas e caindo **––** às vezes era difícil manejar aquele corpo – O que aconteceu?

-Eu só queria conversar... Se não for incomodar, claro. – A garota prosseguiu, polidamente.

-De maneira nenhuma – o professor sorriu, eles andaram todo o corredor até chegarem ao quarto que Konoka e Setsuna partilhavam. A jovem espadachim sentiu-se ruborizar levemente ao rememorar as cenas da noite anterior.

Sentaram-se, Setsuna colocou sua _yuunagi_ de lado e começou:

-Não pude deixar de notar que desde a manhã o senhor está um tanto... Perturbado. Anh, não que seja da minha conta – se interrompeu, um tanto desesperada – Mas, se o sensei quiser dizer qualquer coisa...

Negi suspirou:

-Setsuna-san... É, errado um professor se apaixonar por uma aluna, não é? Ainda mais... Ainda mais... Se ela for... _mais velha_.

Setsuna ficou paralisada – ela não esperava que ele fosse tão direto, e assuntos de paixão sempre fora seu ponto fraco. Deveria ter aceitado trocar com Konoka, quando esta se ofereceu para conversar com Negi, mas ele provavelmente necessitaria de alguém mais racional.

_E lembrara de uma vez ter-lhe prometido apoio incondicional para o que quer que fizesse._

-Erm, bem – Ela afastou a mecha de cabelos escuros que sempre estava proeminente em seu rabo-de-cavalo, embaraçada – Acho que o amor... Bom, o amor, ele... elel...eheeekeleleççee aaaaaaaaa – A espadachim do estilo shinmei era certamente imbatível em lutas, mas totalmente sem defesas em assuntos proeminentes do coração.

Não resistira: Estava agora desmaiada, tonta, seus olhos pareciam espirais, o sangue fugira de suas faces.

-Aaaaah! Setsuna-san! Setsuna-san, sobreviva! – Negi, desajeitado, sacudia os ombros de sua aluna pudica **––** que, apesar de tudo, havia tentando trazer-lhe algum conforto.

Asuna e Cia entraram em polvorosa no quarto, gritando, perguntando o que havia acontecido, do jeito que elas sempre faziam. Konoka parecia bastante preocupada com a melhor amiga estirada no chão daquela forma.

-Mas o Negi-sensei é mesmo insaciável hein? Primeiro a Asuna, depois a Sakurazaki... Quem diria!

-Ma-ma-ma-mas eu não fiz nada! – Quem estava com as orbes em forma de espirais era Negi – e-e-eu só perguntei uma coisa pra ela eee.

-O que você perguntou, cebolinha? – Asuna, sem nenhuma malícia.

-N-na-na-na verdade...

E o professor repetira os passos da aluna, embora isso fosse fora do comum: Ele também desmaiou.

-NEGIIIII!

-Até que enfim acordou, _baka Negi_. – o sorriso de Asuna era bondoso, sereno. Um sorriso que sempre desestabilizava o jovem professor – Não imaginava que você fosse ficar tão pesado com todo esse corpo...

Negi corara, e Asuna percebeu que foi pelo que _ela_ dissera. Deu lhe um tapa:

-Para de imaginar besteira, cebolinha tarado.

-De-desculpe.

-Tudo bem.

E então eles se encararam. E o mundo pareceu parar por alguns segundos. Asuna ainda não podia acreditar, era como se as cenas da noite passada voltassem à sua mente. Na realidade ela o protegia, _no sonho ela queria ser protegida_. Desde aquele estranho "treino para encontro" que o Kamo os fizera passar – o que parecia ter sido há décadas – Asuna pensara que não era nada mal ter um Negi da sua idade. Ainda que fosse por fora. Mas manteve o pensamento para si.

_Até agora._

Percebera que os músculos _deste_ Negi haviam crescido, se aprumado, devido à tantos treinos – o próprio Negi havia crescido em estatura e massa muscular, em níveis mais baixos. Pegou-se olhando para as cicatrizes nos braços, o dorso nu. Havia-lhe tirado a camiseta após o desmaio, com medo de um possível sufocar. Finalmente, deteve-se no rosto: Os olhos castanhos pareciam diminutos nessa "forma", embora seu olhar ainda fosse intenso, inocente, determinado. O nariz aquilino, os lábios finos, macios... Asuna já havia provado daqueles lábios uma vez, pelo pacto, duas vezes, por um feitiço milenar fora de controle que quase a fizera perder todo o ar; literalmente falando – eles eram macios, doces, incertos. Se ela ao menos pudesse chegar um pouco mais perto...

-Asuna...san... Eu...

Foram as últimas palavras proferidas pelo garoto, os lábios de sua aluna já estavam sobre os seus, determinados, mas, ao mesmo tempo, inseguros. Tinha sido assim da primeira vez, ela o tinha beijado para selar o pacto de _ministra magi_. Aquele tinha sido seu primeiro beijo, e a sensação ainda era a mesma que se lembrava.

Só que dessa vez, ele não sentia medo.

Não sentia medo de ser tocado por ela, não sentia medo de estar apaixonado, não sentia medo em ser seu professor, _ou ser cinco anos mais novo_. O único medo que sentia era o de poder perdê-la. Talvez fosse jovem demais, talvez ainda não fosse a hora certa para certas coisas... talvez...

Antes que pudesse perceber, Negi estava acariciando, de leve, o rosto de Asuna – a mão trêmula. A garota pressionou seus lábios contra os dele, uma súplica silenciosa. Não percebera as lágrimas que escaparam de seus olhos quando Negi abriu os inexperientes lábios, dando lhe permissão. Suas línguas começaram a se tocar, e a se misturar como numa dança lenta sem trilha sonora. Conforme o ritmo acelerava, Asuna sabia que não teria mais volta. Da primeira vez se beijaram de língua havia platéia, tudo fora uma grande confusão. Mas a garota não podia deixar de se lembrar. Era exatamente daquele jeito, era _viciante_. Quanto mais o beijo aprofundava, mais eles queriam beijar.

Apesar de não se lembrar de ter feito isto uma vez, Negi sentia como se aquela sensação de ter os lábios de sua aluna à sua mercê fosse extremamente familiar. E nada desagradável. Claro que sua racionalidade ainda não o havia abandonado – ele ainda se sentia atordoado. Asuna não pensava desse jeito – ela já não mais pensava, havia se entregado. A ruiva colocou os braços em volta do pescoço de Negi, aproximando mais seu corpo do dele.

Asuna estava sobre ele agora – em seu colo. O enlace em seu pescoço apertando e afrouxando conforme ditava a dança erótica de suas línguas. Continuaram aquele contato até ficarem sem ar – Asuna encostou sua testa na de Negi, seus olhos num verde excitado, febril.

-Negi...

-Asuna-san...

-Eu não sei se isso é certo, você só tem dez anos.

-Eu também não sei sobre isso, Asuna-san.

-E o que você sabe, moleque? – ela perguntou, ofegante.

-Sei que _gosto_ de te beijar. Gosto quando nos beijamos desse jeito – admitiu por fim, corado.

Asuna corou, um sorriso brotando em seus lábios travessos – a sinceridade cortante dele sempre a deixava sem jeito:

-Essa é uma das primeiras coisas que concordamos em meses, cebolinha.

Sorriram um para o outro, ainda envergonhados. Negi começou a lhe dar pequenos e rápidos beijos, Asuna soltou-lhe os cabelos, bagunçando-os. Os cabelos dele estavam macios, um cheiro irresistível. _Se fosse mais velho, diria que foi tudo um plano_.

Titubeante, Negi passou as mãos pela cintura de Asuna, olhando-a nos olhos, como se pedisse permissão. Ela anuiu, logo depois capturando-lhe os lábios para outro beijo feroz.

A garota acariciava-lhe as cicatrizes pelas costas, peito, braços. Suas mãos estavam calejadas pelas batalhas, pelo manejo com a espada, pelos treinos diários – ela estava sempre se esforçando. Suas mãos pareciam descobrir onde Negi queria ser tocado, embora ele mesmo não fizesse ideia. O garoto, pelo calor do momento, havia suspendido a regata preta de sua aluna, acima da cintura, as mãos tocando a pele quente e escorregadia. Asuna sentiu-se arrepiar, os lábios daquele que amava escapulindo dos seus por um breve momento. Negi sentia-se confiante para continuar – beijou-lhe os lábios, as pálpebras, a testa, o nariz. Sugou-lhe levemente o lábio inferior e o queixo. A jovem aceitava a tudo de olhos fechados, as mãos ainda nos cabelos dele, entorpecida pelo momento. Negi desfez-lhe o penteado, o pequeno par de sinos dourados a primeira coisa a ser tirada da moça.

Os cabelos caíram, alaranjados, sobre seus ombros. Asuna suspirou colocando a cabeça para trás, Negi avançou sobre seu pescoço, dando-lhe mais dos pequenos e tímidos beijos. Ele tirou-lhe a regata, jogando em qualquer lugar do quarto detrás de si. Asuna gemia, seu peito subia e descia numa respiração cálida e irregular, o coração descompassado. Gotículas de suor desciam de seu rosto, percorrendo a clavícula, indo morrer entre seus seios ao grudar-se no tecido do sutiã branco rendado. Negi mordiscou levemente o pescoço da garota, fazendo-a arquear todo o corpo contra ele, um pedido mudo.

Repetiu as mordidas em toda a extensão até chegar ao seu ombro direto, onde descansou a cabeça por alguns segundos enquanto Asuna desabotoava as calças cáqui. Seus olhares se encontraram mais uma vez, apavorados, felinos, apaixonados. Asuna tinha uma ideia de qual seria a próxima coisa que ele faria enquanto o beijava e sentia as mãos aventureiras desabotoarem seu sutiã – ele ainda encontrara alguma dificuldade, mas, naturalmente, a garota o ajudou – já havia lhe abaixado as calças, de qualquer forma.

Percebeu que não era só em estatura que Negi crescia nessa 'forma' – óbvio. O membro destacava-se dentro da cueca, ereto, imponente. Asuna mordeu o lábio.

Negi deitou-a sobre o futon de forma delicada – o mesmo que dividiram na noite passada por motivos arbitrários, completamente diferentes. O cabelo dela espalhava-se por todo lençol, colorindo-o com um laranja vivo. Negi curvou-se sobre ela, lento, os lábios indo parar entre seus seios, capturando o que sobrara de suor com a língua. Num ímpeto, resolvera fazer o que lhe viera na cabeça no momento em que se prostrara; capturou levemente um dos mamilos com os lábios, como numa experiência. Ao levantar seus olhos e perceber o olhar lânguido e suplicante de Asuna, resolvera repetir o experimento. Primeiro o esquerdo, depois o direito. Asuna gravava-lhe o que restava de unhas em suas costas em resposta, e isso o arrepiou por completo.

Beijou-a uma última vez, romântico, sem pressa, sem receios. E lhe pediu permissão silenciosa também pela última vez.

Asuna assentiu, um tanto temerosa que aquilo a machucasse. Devia tê-lo _destransformado_ antes do final, mas isso não havia lhe passado pela cabeça – desde o impulso do beijo, nada mais existira em sua cabeça, exceto as orelhas de gato que faziam parte de seu 'disfarce', passe livre por toda a capital já que estava com a cabeça a prêmio. Todos eles estavam.

Todavia nada deste tipo permanecera por muito tempo em preocupar-lhe. Negi já havia se desfeito de suas saias e calcinha. E também a cueca. Tomou posicionamento sobre ela definitivamente e a beijou – primeiro na testa, como forma de tranquilizá-la, depois beijou-lhe a boca mais uma vez, a garota com os braços à sua volta aguardando a entrada.

E então ele foi, vagaroso. Fez seu caminho, começando a penetrá-la. As estocadas eram leves – o máximo de controle que ele pode agregar ao ato – uma breve ardência lhe incomodou; a perda da inocência. Logo Asuna começara a se acostumar – e a gostar – daquilo. Conforme o ritmo ia se intensificando, os beijos iam se prolongando, a garota arqueando o corpo e enlaçando-o com as pernas, em sua cintura, ela queria cada vez mais e mais rápido, não sabia o que lhe aguardava, mas não podia mais parar. Mordera os lábios uma, duas vezes, até sangrarem para não deixar escapar os gemidos que brotavam da garganta. À luz do luar que transpunha as janelas fechadas era toda iluminação que dispunham – e toda de que precisavam. Os olhos de Negi estavam fechados agora, e no momento em que Asuna fechara os seus, descobriram-se atingindo o clímax.

O jovem garoto cedeu, abandonando seu corpo por cima de sua aluna. O suor os fazia ficar ainda grudados, lhe dando a falsa ilusão de que nunca mais iriam se separar.

-Asuna-san – Negi fez um esforço para ir para o lado, mas Asuna o puxou de volta.

-Quem mandou você sair? – ela replicou, entre cansada e aborrecida.

-Ma-mas eu... Eu sou pesado, quero dizer... _eu estou_ pesado.

-Não tem importância, quando incomodar eu falo.

-Bem, então...

-Então cala a boca, cebolinha e fica quietinho aí. Porque é assim que eu gosto. – A garota agradeceu mais uma vez por estar escuro o suficiente para esconder seu rubor.

-T-tudo bem. – concordou, mais vermelho que uma pimenta – Asuna-san e-eu, eu gosto muito de você! – disse finalmente, num ímpeto de coragem que lhe havia atingido.

-_Baka Negi_ – Asuna gargalhou, serena. Seu corpo nu vibrando sob o de seu professor, melhor amigo... e, desde o estopim daquele momento, _seu amado._

Beijou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez, em resposta. Apenas um leve roçar **––** como fora da primeira vez, com a cerimônia confusa do pacto. Contudo, de certa forma, significava _muito_ _mais_ para ambos agora.

-A-A propósito...

-Hm?

-O que você me disse... aquela noite, Asuna-san?

"_Eu sou sua parceira, e eu faria qualquer coisa que estivesse ao meu alcance pra te ver bem. Qualquer coisa. E além disso... E além disso faz tempo que eu penso coisas... esquisitas. Pra dizer o mínimo. Eu não posso te deixar sozinho, eu tenho sempre a impressão de que, se eu não estiver por perto, vai acontecer algo ruim – muito ruim com você. Eu não sei porque isso acontece, Negi, mas eu quero que você fique ao meu alcance. Sempre. Eu não quero me separar de você nunca, nunca mais. Quando eu disse que quero que me trate como sua parceira de verdade, eu..."._

Asuna trouxe mais uma vez à memória o que havia dito na noite anterior. Decidiu que nunca revelaria coisas tão íntimas. Pelo menos, não naquele momento. Ele já possuíra seu corpo, seu coração... Sua mente era uma das poucas coisas que restara em posse dela mesma. Decidira torturá-lo – ainda que por teimosia – por sua distração. E assim seria, até o dia em que quisesse revelá-lo tão vergonhosa _confissão_.

-Se-gre-do! – piscou.

Apesar de, a princípio, tudo parecer confuso e embaraçoso, passo a passo os jovens se acostumavam à nova situação; passaram o tempo trocando carícias, conversando e rindo.

Não soube dizer quando, mas acabaram adormecendo.

-Ei, _psiu_, cebolinha.

-Hm, o quê? – Negi acordou, atordoado. Parecia escuro o suficiente para não ter amanhecido, embora ele tivesse a impressão de que houvera dormido por bastante tempo.

-_Shhh!_ – Alertou Asuna – São quatro da manhã. Todo mundo tá dormindo.

Ele bocejou, percebeu que se esforçara tanto que o efeito da pílula de envelhecimento havia passado:

-Entendo... E acho que é o que deveríamos fazer tamb... Asuna-san!

Asuna se empertigou, ficando sobre um Negi pequeno, nu e indefeso. Seus longos cabelos caindo em cascata pelos ombros, um sorriso maldoso brincando nos lábios róseos.

-Depois. Agora, é a minha vez de testar umas coisas.

* * *

_Cá estou eu com mais uma fic pervertida -eqesrt finalmente liberando o que há tanto tempo esse povo queria que eu escrevesse hein? lol_

_Primeiramente, dedico essa fic aos meus lindos Onuki_Yumi e jimmyfriki aqui do ff, nyah, twitter... rs._

_Eu nunca havia tentado fazer algo do Akamatsu, não que eu chegasse a concluir, pelo menos, e escrever Confessio -confissão em latim, foi um grande desafio (põe grande nisso! XD)_

_Fiz dos maiores esforços pra que eles não se tornassem OOC demais, a despeito de toda situação, e espero ter conseguido! ;;  
_

_Certas partes da história original eu modifiquei para caber melhor na fic, mas o princípio dessa história parte da saga no Mundus Magicus, e a capa é a cena do reencontro deles, capítulo 214 (um dos meus favoritos ) -vide profile._

_No mais, espero que gostem, e não se esqueçam: Críticas construtivas, sugestões, elogios. Estou aberta à tudo (num bom sentido q -n) não precisa ficar com vergonha de expressar o que sente, ok? Ok._

**_Nos vemos numa próxima galáxia ~ _**_:*_


End file.
